


Walk it Off

by Missy



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Banter, Broken Bones, Drabble, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dottie breaks her leg during a game, and Jimmy tries to keep her spirits up.
Relationships: Jimmy Dugan/Dottie Hinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Walk it Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).



“Come on, Hinson! Walk it off!”

Dottie rolled her eyes over the top of her magazine. “I can’t walk anything off,” she pointed out reasonably. “Broken leg.”

“Because you weren’t looking when you slid into home,” he said.

“I was looking! Donna Antonelli was looking at the ball and couldn’t see me flying right at her!” She could see the play so clearly – sliding into home – the feeling of hot dirt scraping her elbow – Donna towering over her – and then her leg jamming violently into Donna’s body at a bizarre, career threatening angle.

Jimmy snorted. Then he sat down beside Dottie.

Clearly, until she was well he wasn’t going to leave her.


End file.
